In the field of dentistry, in order to obtain a modality X-ray image, such as a CT image, a panoramic image, and a cephalometric image, suitable for diagnostic purposes, the relevant X-ray imaging devices should be provided individually, or an X-ray imaging device in which these imaging devices are integrated should be provided.
As described above, conventionally, a separate X-ray imaging device or an integrated X-ray imaging device is required to produce a variety of modality images, and accordingly, there are problems such as an increase in device cost for producing a variety of modality images and a decrease in space utilization. Further, when using the integrated X-ray imaging device, the design and operation thereof become complicated.
As described above, in the conventional case, there is a problem in that the efficiency is low in producing a multi-modality image.